Solo una noche
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Hazel y Leo la noche después del incidente con Narciso.


_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, lo que reconozcan es de Rick Riordan. **_

_**Solo una noche**_

Ella cerró los ojos y forzó a sus pies a caminar hasta la cubierta, cuando sintió el fin, el tope del barco, entreabrió sus parpados, a su lado derecho se encontraba la cabeza de un dragón: Festus. Pudo imaginarlo, pero el ojo del animal metálico le guiño.

Las olas chocaban contra la embarcación y el tirón en su estomago le recordó que, en efecto, estaban en altamar y ella odiaba esa situación. Odiaba (de momento) todo a su alrededor, ya sea la madera que le da piso, el dragón que parece no dejar de mirarla, lo apestoso que es sentir la impotencia de salvar a tu hermano y por sobre todas las cosas, o al menos, la que le acongoja en ese momento: Leo Valdez.

Odia a Leo Valdez, porque se parece mucho a Sammy.

Aún recuerda todos y cada uno de los bellos momentos que Sammy le otorgo, pero sobre todo lo recuerda a él. Con eso en su mente es muy difícil que no vea en Leo a su amor platónico de la infancia, porque se parecen mucho: tienen la misma tez, algo pálida y con unas extrañas pecas en la nariz. Sus ojos son hermosos, del café más precioso en el mundo pero, lo que más le gusta de él es su cabello, las ondulaciones que caen sobre su nuca al estar muy concentrado, el rizo que se le hace en torno a la oreja y que ya le ha visto remover unas 10 veces al día...

Hazel dio un paso atrás y tomo de su cabeza con fuerza, la última línea de sus pensamientos... esa que hablaba del cabello no imagino a otro que no fuera Leo, pero se supone que estaba comparando a Sammy, tal vez eran la misma persona ¿no?

Decidió que la mejor idea que pudiera tener, sería bajar a su habitación un momento, tratar de dormir. Pero despues de intentarlo unas 3 horas se dio por vencida, así que subió a cubierta (a pesar de su masoquismo) y su plan era caminar, ver el mar infinito. No contó con que Leo estuviera ahí, en el timón, navegando por las aguas misteriosas.

Por alguna extraña razón, el chico se removía y volteaba a todas partes, buscando algo. Cuando giro la cabeza y en un efímero instante cruzaron miradas, Hazel se pegó a la pared más cercana y su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad impresionante, los pasos indicaban que Leo estaba cerca, podía imaginarlo caminar graciosamente hasta ella poniendo una de esas sonrisas burlonas que tanto le fascinaban desde que le llegó ese mensaje a Percy en el campamento Júpiter.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un miedo completamente tonto que fue roto gracias a un pequeño "Toc. Toc."

Con paciencia infinita abrió un ojo y vio a un lado suyo la mano de Leo, con esos pequeños moretones en torno a sus nudillos, el olor característico de ese chico envolvió su nariz y lo primero que pensó que debía hacer era huir.

Le es gracioso pensar que cuando se trataba de Sammy su organismo se relajaba al instante, lo mismo que le pasa con Frank pero, cuando Leo está lo suficientemente cerca de ella (como ahora) la adrenalina corre por sus venas como solo la sangre lo hace.

Cuando se decide a abrir los ojos, Leo se acerca a ella peligrosamente, recargando su peso y una mano en la pared mientras la otra revuelve sus rizos de manera atrayente, sonriéndole de forma peligrosa y cerca de sus labios, para finalizar con un guiño coqueto. Lo más probable es que solo este jugando, porque sabe que aunque Sammy si lo hubiera hecho con intenciones serias, Leo solo lo haría como broma, porque él era más delicado que eso. Aún así, no pudo evitar ese nerviosismo en su pecho o su cabeza mareándose con el delicioso aroma de su pecho frente a ella, era un hecho, Leo era tan atractivo cuando no se lo proponía que la hacía hiperventilar.

-Hey, bella dama- le susurro Leo mientras ella reprimía con éxito un escalofrió que bien pudo recorrerla entera.

- ¿H-Ho-Hola, Leo? -

- Nerviosa, preciosa. Tranquila, no soy Narciso, a ti si puedo hacerte caso.- dijo Leo, tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola con fuerza, ella río, divertida con el chiste mutuo.

- Enserio... - dijo ella, con la diversión bailando en sus ojos - Porque yo solo puedo querer a un chico. ¿Quien es usted? -

Al parecer Leo se había sorprendido mucho de que Hazel le siguiera el juego.

- Soy Leo, por supuesto, el genial y bastante guapo Leo Valdez, a sus ordenes - con eso último le beso la mano... le beso, era fascinante como sus labios rozaban su piel oscura y ella sin quererlo sintió como su respiración se quito de golpe, estaba segura que si su tez pudiera permitírselo estaría tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Y usted tiene un club de fans también? Odiaría que me enamorara y me botara por una chica más hermosa que yo... - él puso un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Pero qué dices? No hay nadie más hermosa que tú, Hazel.- Oh, vaya! él ya no estaba jugando. Con mucho cuidado, Leo le soltó la cintura y un frío repentino la invadió por completo, el chico estaba tan rojo como el Kool-aid del hijo de Baco - y no hay una chica en la tierra que me quiera de ninguna forma.

-No digas eso, Annabeth, Piper y yo te queremos, mucho.

-No es lo mismo, sabes lo que dijo Nemesis, soy la séptima rueda, estoy condenado a estar solo.

Hazel lo miro a los ojos y entre ellos se pudo sentir calor, a pesar de que él tuviera algunos dedos en llamas, con algo de fuerza de voluntad tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, las llamas desaparecieron casi al instante. Leo la miro, desconcertado.

Ella tampoco lo entendía muy bien y lo jalo, para que ambos pudieran ver el mar, aunque a ella le dieran nauseas. Festus comenzó a sonar y Leo se sonrojo al momento y farfullo un "ya lo sé, pedazo de metal" unas 5 veces. Hazel río y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Sabía que Leo era diferente a Sammy en muchos aspectos, pero descubrió con alegría que ya no tenía que debatirse entre alguno de los dos, porque siempre escogería a Leo. Con todo y sus chistes crueles y sus intentos de galán que le quitaban el aliento, las maneras en que intentaba abordarla y el cómo ese rizo detrás de su oreja le llamaba para que lo jalara cuando lo besara... si es que lo hacía, si no se acordara de Frank, también.

-No estás solo románticamente, Leo. Debe de haber alguien que te guste y que tú le gustes.

Leo se separo de aquel abrazo, tomándola solo del brazo y en un susurro (que bien pudo imaginar) escucho "tú me gustas"

Ella se paró de puntillas y le beso la barbilla, un beso pequeño, intenso y lo abrazo con fuerza. Bien podría decirle que también le gustaba, pero hasta ella estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué más podía hacer o decir.

Pero ella no fue la que siguió a sus instintos, fue Leo quien lo hizo. Fue él quien le recargo contra la pared con entusiasmo, fue él quien acorralo su cintura y fue él (por todos los Dioses) quien le beso en los labios con tanto ímpetu que fue ella y nadie más quien le correspondió el beso, sin pensar en lo que diría el entrenador si los viera, en lo que pensaría Frank si lo supiera.

Hazel solo se sintió sofocada, se sintió en medio de los calurosos días de verano en su casa natal, despues de correr a caballo con Sammy, pero ella sabía que no estaba besando a Sammy, ella estaba con el bisnieto de su amor platónico, estaba con Leo Valdez y por ese momento no importaba nada más que lo que ella sentía.

Al separarse, para respirar, Hazel junto sus frentes y sonrió ampliamente. Bien, las cosas se habían salido por completo de control y ella solo podía sonreír.

-Yo... perdona, Hazel, es solo que tú y... y Frank, no, no quiero que él piense que... -

-Basta, fue lo correcto ¿si? No te arrepientas.

Leo asintió y la animo a sentarse junto a él, por el momento ninguno podría saber que pasaría despues de todo. Pero por ese efímero instante lo que hicieran estaba bien, era su recreo dentro de los desastres que se avecinarían. Era por el único momento en su existencia que el nombre de Leo y Hazel sonaría bien junto.

_**Ya sé, nisiquiera es una pareja posible, pero la ame desde que se insinuo por primera vez. :3 **_

_**Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirlo.**_

_**Un review nunca esta mal visto! Y crean cuando les digo que los esperare con ansias, diciendo que regresare pronto con el desafio de algo sobre mirar hacia el futuro que obviamente será Percabeth **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Yatziri**_


End file.
